Ethereum
Start When you first load into the game, you see a bunch of buttons and text. Where do I start? See that button with the dollar sign? Click that! That's the claim button. You earn wei every time you click that. Once you reach 16 wei, you can buy a faucet speed upgrade to reduce the claim time by 2x seconds. Keep doing this to buy more upgrades! Eventually your claim will stop, that means you run out of energy. Click "quick charge" to charge your battery or click on the "battery" tab on the bottom bar to access the battery. Click on the battery to increase your charge. More information on the battery section. Faucet Controls Under the claim section, you have two buttons: Run Auto Claim and Quick Charge. Once again, the quick charge button charges your button without the need to go to the battery section. The auto claim button is unlocked by buying the auto claim upgrade for 15 kwei (15k wei, 15,000 wei). Bottom Bar You have four buttons on the bottom bar (obviously located on the bottom screen of the main Ethereum page). Upgrades (Ahhh Math) Automators (More Math!) Automators automatically produce ethereum for you in exchange for energy. Buying the first requires a lot of energy, as they will consume a lot. Prestige I Prestige I is the very first prestige that was made into the game. Although this wasn't the greatest prestige system ever made, it still made Ethereum had more to do. Prestige I can be accessed by clicking on the "stash" button and clicking on either the "Bonds" button in the coin list or the "prestige" button in the bottom bar, right side. This prestige system is ONLY tied to Ethereum, Neo, Miners, Upgrades. That means on prestige: You will lose all Ethereum, Neo, Miners, and Upgrades. You will gain bonds depending on how much Ethereum you are HOLDING, not how much you made that run. Each bond gives a 0.005x boost, or 0.5% boost on faucet value. That means you need 200 bonds in order to double your boost. EVEN MORE MATH: Formula for Ethereum to Bonds 15*√(CurrentAmountofEthereum / 15000000) Or: 15*(CurrentAmountofEthereum / 15000000)^1/2 Basic Guide (Tips & Tricks) * Just, straight up don't buy auto claim until you can buy 2-3 battery upgrades and a refurbish (50-100+ volts). This is because it will drain your battery like crazy at first and since the chances of getting a claim reward is low (10%), you will only get a reward 1/10 of the time. * Don't forget about your battery, make sure to spend some time saving up upgrades and refurbishing it. The more you recharge your battery, the more volts and the more boosts you get! * First prestige should be around 200-500, after that you should go for 2-5x runs. * Ethereum unfortunately doesn't go on forever. Will implement some system eventually. The highest prefix Ethereum goes to is Tether, or trillion ethereum (100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 or more wei?). * Before you put the game, go to "stash" > "trade" > and trade all of your ethereum for neo so you can earn some while you're offline. More info here.